


Finding a Heart Beat

by NtheDemon



Series: Vampires Tales Spun in VAV [1]
Category: F. T. Island, VAV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Car Accidents, Character Turned Into Vampire, Doctor Ace, Human Ace, Human Baron, M/M, Multi, Surgeon Baron, Vampire Ayno, Vampire Jacob, Vampire Leader St Van, Vampire Sex, Vampire St Van, Vampire Ziu, Vampire lou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: "Car accident! Two in route in critical condition!" Was barked out on the intercom and Wooyoung couldn't stop the small sigh that happened when hearing it, he had already had three patients on their way to surgery with wounds from a fall from a prank gone wrong and now... now was a car accident that he had to be there for. He was good at what he did, he was a wonderful doctor, he was one of the best ER doctors in the hospital so of course, his pager buzzed in his pocket in the break room.If only he were to realize that he wasn't trying to save a human's life... no the creature laying on the bed was far from human but he was truly perfect... what was to become of a doctor whose job is to save lives had a vampire land in front of him needing him in more ways than one.





	1. Where did the blood go?

**Author's Note:**

> One can never go wrong with the sexy men of VAV with a dash of vampires right? XD Enjoy

"Car accident! Two in route in critical condition!" Was barked out on the intercom and Wooyoung couldn't stop the small sigh that happened when hearing it, he had already had three patients on their way to surgery with wounds from a fall from a prank gone wrong and now... now was a car accident that he had to be there for. He was good at what he did, he was a wonderful doctor, he was one of the best ER doctors in the hospital so of course, his pager buzzed in his pocket while he rested his legs in the break room. "Jang!" The head nurse barked over the intercom like his pocket wasn't already vibrating enough to make him want to throw it, but now he had the grouchy old bitty of a nurse demanding him to come to the ER. Standing from his seat and not even worrying about putting his white coat back on as he flew out of the room and into the ER which was buzzing to life. "Wooyoung!" One of the nurses yelled for him and he rushed over as he saw nothing but blood and pale skin of the man laying on the bed that looked like he was barely hanging on. "Tell me what I need to know!" He snapped out and looked at his patient who was groaning in pain, but there was just something about the man that Wooyoung couldn't stop feeling the pull that he felt to him. When the EMT that was still pressing on a wound on the patient's chest started talking, he realized how bad it really was, but he couldn't focus on what happened at the moment, no he needed to focus on saving the man while his friend was working on the other that came in with him.

It took a little over thirty minutes for Wooyoung to get the man stable enough where he felt that he could survive the surgery that he needed, now they just had to wait for a room to open up for him to go. Taking a moment to check on the other male that came in with his patient, Wooyoung let out a small sigh of relief that the man seemed to be not in as bad shape as the first man. When he was leaned over the man checking his vitals, eyes flew open and he felt the man jerk hard enough it made him stand up straight and back off slightly. "Hey... sir you are alright now, you are at the hospital from an accident that you were in... can you tell me your name?" The man blinked once more and closed his mouth tight which made Wooyoung tilt his head slightly but then the patient spoke, "Lou..." His tone was gravelly but the doctor was sure it was because of the accident. "And can you tell me the date?" The male rattled off the date and then tried to sit up but he had machines hooked to him, "Van! Where is Van! The man I was in the car with! Where?!" Wooyoung looked concerned and knew the man wouldn't settle down until he literally saw his friend, with the accident that they were in... he would want to make sure who he was with survived also. "Hold on, let me help..." He said to the man and slowly helped him into a sitting position where he could see the other male still unmoving on the bed across from him. Lou seemed to let out a sigh of relief before Wooyoung helped him slowly lay back down, "Good... good we can't lose him." Was almost said to himself which made the doctor look confused but gave a nod, "Rest as best you can, Van as you called him is going to be going off to surgery but you both should make a full recovery." He wasn't sure if the other heard him because his eyes were closed but Lou gave a slight nod of his head and then it appeared that he fell back asleep.

Wooyoung walked back to his first patient who seemed to be sleeping, the man was beautiful if one could call a man beautiful, he was a work of art and the doctor knew he could stare at his beauty for as long as he would be allowed to. Leaning over the man to check to make sure his vitals were where they needed to be, he looked back at the sleeping man's face and brushed soft brown hair away from his forehead, "So Van..." He said in a soft tone, knowing the man couldn't hear him but suddenly the warmest brown eyes opened and looked back at him in confusion. "Rest Van... Lou is here and being taken care of, you need to save your strength." It seemed the man just wanted to stare at him for a moment before he gave a slight nod of his head. "....thank... you..." Was whispered from the plush lips Wooyoung stared at more than once and then his patient went back to sleep but he... felt his entire world shift the second those eyes looked up at him and the voice that came from the lips he wanted to kiss until his last dying breath. Not being able to stop himself once again, his fingers found their way to Van's hair running through before he heard movement and stepped away knowing it was Chunghyeup to get Van for surgery. "Hey Baron... he is ready for you, take care of him okay?" The surgeon arched his eyebrow, "What? Do you like his ass or something?" Wooyoung made a face before he looked back at his patient than his friend, "Just do your damn job." He snapped out which made the man chuckle but didn't say anything else as he walked to Van and made sure he was secure before moving him up for surgery. Wooyoung couldn't stop the unsteady feeling that he felt in the pit of his stomach and it appeared he wasn't the only one when he looked over at Lou, he looked just as worried but neither said anything. The doctor decided to check on his other patients while he waited for Van to come out of surgery. 

Two hours had passed and he still heard nothing about Van, so he decided to go see for himself but it appeared that he was going to walk into more than just a simple surgery... he was going to walk into a blood bath. "CODE RED! CODE RED! SURGERY FLOOR!" Was screamed over the intercom and Wooyoung took off in a run, code red meant trouble... code red meant someone was being hurt and it terrified him that it could be Van. He was one of the first to reach the floor and he wouldn't stop until he saw what was going on. If he only realized that the man he feared was dying... was the one killing someone. Once he opened the door and ran in... what he saw would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. The gorgeous man that he couldn't stop staring at on his floor had Baron pinned against the wall and his mouth was latched on to his neck, but before he could even take a step to stop what was happening... two figures were suddenly in the room. He heard no footsteps or anything but when he blinked, they were suddenly there and seemed to take control of the situation. One of the men dragged Van away from his friend who fell to the floor with a sickening thud while the other moved to Baron to maybe try to help.... Wooyoung blinked back tears as he looked at the lifeless body of his friend and turned to Van who had blood trailing down those plush lips that he wanted to kiss. "Mortal..." Van growled out, his warm brown eyes were now as red as the blood dripping from his lips and that was the last thing Wooyoung saw before he passed out hearing nothing more than growls of an animal that drained his friend.


	2. What To Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung just witnessed Van draining the life out of his friend who was just doing his job to try to save him, he just witnessed Van's lips dripping with the crimson liquid that belonged in Baron...
> 
> Well, now Baron was having to adjust to his new life and being the new member of Ziu and Jacob's little love nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am writing it XD

"VAN ENOUGH!" He suddenly heard Jacob's voice hissing in his ear while strong arms pulled him from the body that he just drained, the usually controlled leader of the coven in the town was acting more like an animal. When he was pulled from the man that dropped to the floor, Van's red eyes moved around the room when he felt a heartbeat in the room and he took notice of the gorgeous doctor that saved him... the man that was staring at him like he was a monster. "Mortal..." He said as his fangs dripped with the blood of his friend but it appeared the man couldn't handle seeing him like that and passed out. Jacob's gripped tightened and Van fought slightly but he felt his composure slowly coming back. "I think you have done enough damage for us to clean up Van, leave him alone." His lieutenant all but hissed as he was leaned over the man that he drained of blood. "Oh God... what did I do?" Van's eyes were coming back brown and Jacob felt that he could slowly let their leader go as he walked to his lover who was examining the man laying on the floor, "I... I think we can save him." Ziu all but whispered before he turned to Van, "Get him out of here Van, I need to do what I can and when this man wakes up.. he is going to be hungry." Van gulped but nodded, he walked to the doctor laying on the floor, and slowly picked him up in his arms and walked to the ER where he knew Lou was waiting for him. They worked as one team and now thanks to Van, they had a mess to clean up but he knew that he could have Lou erase the doctor's memories of what he witnessed. Sure enough, the vampire was waiting right at his bed, his arms crossed and looking pissed, "Save it alright, I need you to help him... I have to... if he sees me then it will come crashing down okay?" Lou watched him lay the doctor down before he turned back to the leader, "They turning him?" Van didn't need to know what he had done and didn't care to go into it so he merely nodded his head, "Please... please Lou..." He said in a soft voice and allowed his long fingers to run through the man's black hair before he looked back at the other vampire. Giving him a nod of his head, Van walked towards the exit and disappeared into the night... trying his best to not feel the guilt that was now weighing in his chest like lead.

A few days had passed and Van thought his world was just spinning right again, Ziu saved the man he drained but he wasn't human anymore, he was taken in by his savior and his lover which seemed to suit them just fine. Lou and Ayno came back to his side while Ziu and Jacob were away teaching Baron his new way of life... all in all St Van thought his world was making sense again... until Lou made him aware of something that never happened. "What the hell do you mean you didn't erase his memory?!" His outburst made Ayno jump slightly at Lou's side but the taller male seemed unfazed by their leader's tone and words. "I meant just what I said Van, he begged me not to get rid of his memory once he came to, he didn't want to forget what he had seen... he didn't want to forget you." Van blinked twice at his words, his brain apparently trying to process exactly what he said before he shook his head once. "I gave you an order Lou, you were supposed to do as you were told!" He growled out but the male in question shrugged his shoulders, "I have told you more than once Van, I will follow your leadership and do what must be done, but I will never hurt someone merely because you decreed it. He begged me, Van, he begged me not to take away the only man he ever fully felt connected to... and honestly that is like someone trying to take my Ayno from me. Punish me if you must but I will not do something that doesn't need to be done." Van pursed his lips together as he tried to get his anger under control, the other was right though, he would never force Lou to do anything that he thought would harm another. "You are... you are right Lou, I am sorry for putting you in that position, I need to figure out how to handle this so can you both give me a moment?" Ayno beamed a smile at the leader once he figured out Lou wasn't going to get punished while the other vampire merely nodded his head and followed his blonde lover out while he figured out exactly how to handle this.

~Baron~

Pain, that was the first thing that registered within him, the second was that he wasn't in his surgical room anymore... he was in an unknown bedroom and when his dark eyes opened... two men were staring at him. "Ziu." Came a rough voice and all Baron could do was sit up quick but felt himself sway as he gripped the bed covers while a tall man with a square jaw walked slowly up to him with his hands up in front of him. "Calm yourself, Baron, I will explain what happened but I need you to calm down some okay? Jacob.." Ziu made a motion towards the other male, "Is going to get you something to eat while we talk alright?" Baron couldn't stop licking his lips at the thought of something in his stomach, "I... I am more thirsty..." His own voice was raspy but it made Ziu smile gently at him, "I know and what he will get should help with that but before he leaves.. can you behave yourself?" The tone held warning which confused Baron for a moment, why would he act out? "I do... I don't feel violent if that is what you are asking." He said in a soft tone, his throat hurt and it hurt to talk, which seemed to appease the men in front of him because Jacob gave Ziu one last look before he slowly moved out of the room leaving the two of them alone. Baron took a moment to study the man in front of him, he had stylish brown hair that only made his pale skin almost sparkle. He was sure most would overlook the man in front of him but he himself couldn't stop staring at him, he was beautiful... and when he sat down on the bed where he was, he felt his body move closer to him with him even realizing that he moved. "That will happen whenever I am close to you, new vampires always follow after their makers." Baron's eyes widened almost comically and he just stared at Ziu, "I... I am a what?!" He sounded hysterical but when Ziu reached over and touched his cheek, he calmed down almost instantly, "Calm your mind, dear Baron, it will make this explanation easier alright?" 

Baron slowly let out a shaky breath but he did feel the connection with Ziu and he knew that if he stayed calm then nothing would happen to him, but honestly, if Ziu was happy then Baron felt happy. "Good." His maker gave him a soft smile which made the newly created vampire smile just as gently, "I am not sure how much you remember about what happened in your human life before you were turned to... this... do you remember anything?" Baron bit his bottom lip and almost yelped when he felt the prick of his fangs, "You will get used to that..." Ziu said with a soft laugh which made Baron nod his head, "Ace, the doctor, he just gave me a patient to trea..." He blinked in shock, "I was attacked! My patient attacked me!"  His creator made a slight face but nodded his head, Baron couldn't stop himself from taking a breath to calm down, he didn't want to upset Ziu with his outburst. "You are correct my fledgling, you came across something that many don't even know exists, our leader and his second hand were in a horrible car accident that should have killed them.. well if they were human." Baron blinked at Ziu but didn't say anything, he wanted to hear everything that had happened before he said his peace. "I and Jacob heard about it after Ayno came rushing to us, we tried to get to the hospital as quickly as we could and we thought we did until the smell of blood was in the air." Baron watched Ziu look almost sad while he was talking and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into his maker and laying his head on his shoulder, "I am alright little one," Ziu said but Baron felt long fingers run through his brown hair, "We rushed up to where we knew Van was but it was too late, he had drained you.... and I am so sorry for that but something..." His chin was tilted up so he looked into Ziu's perfect brown eyes, "Something told me to save you and I am sure this isn't the life that you thought you were meant for but it is a life you have now." Baron let out a shaky breath before he nodded his head once, "I..." He tried to get his words before he gave his maker a soft smile, "I want to stay, with you and Jacob, you are right this isn't what I thought I would be in my life but when you have it ripped from you then what can you do?" He gave a sad chuckle and then his lips were taken in a soft kiss that made him feel like he was floating, "Some of us were created the same way sweet fledgling, I choose this life but our Jacob... he was the victim of a horrible crime and just like you... I had to save him." Before anything else was said, he heard feet and then Jacob came into the room holding a cup that looked like wine until Baron sniffed the air, "Blood..." He felt his body heat up and he felt Ziu move slowly behind him while Jacob made his way in front, "Until you can control your hunger to hunt properly, this is how we do it, so open up little one and feel..." Jacob said in a low tone that sent a shiver up his spine but did exactly as he was told.

When the deep red liquid touched his lips, Baron couldn't stop the moan that happened and he felt the reactions in the older vampires, taking another gulp the glass was slowly raised from his lips but before he could protest lips attached to his own and unlike Ziu who kissed him gently... Jacob kissed him liked he owned him. Feeling sharp teeth nip at his lips, Baron opened them allowing Jacob to lick at the blood that was in his mouth which caused the newest vampire to latch on and give as good as he got. As Jacob slowly broke away, the glass was raised to his lips again and Baron drank like the good boy that he was and again the glass was taken from him but this time it was Ziu that wanted to claim him. Feeling fingers tilt his chin up, his lips were taken by his maker and instead of the demand Jacob did, Ziu almost asked permission to enter his mouth which he gave willingly, whatever Ziu wanted then he would gladly give. While his lips were taken, Baron felt Jacob moving over him and he was sure on exchange happened between him and their maker but he could careless while he was being kissed as he mattered... finally to someone. Feeling his smaller body being slowly moved to where he was laying on his back and the older two were laying over him, Jacob was the first to move and the second his lips were free, they were taken again in a kiss that demands his full attention. He had never been touched like this, sure he had lovers in the past, but he has never felt truly loved and owned all in one time and the way that Jacob was moving his body the way he wanted... Baron was not going to feel the same again. "Sweet little fledgling..." Was whispered against his ear, Baron couldn't stop the soft whine that happened as soon as Jacob's lips left his own and latched on to his jawline, "Jacob is going to take wonderful care of you, you need to experience the emotions of being a vampire and from the reactions you are giving him, well our gorgeous vampire, you are his..." He moaned at not only the words but the way Jacob was latching on to his throat. "But don't worry Baron... you will be mine soon." And that was it, he cried out right when Jacob pierced his skin and all he could feel was red hot passion coursing through him. "Treat him wonderfully Jacob darling, I shall return shortly," Ziu said to his own lover before giving Baron one more look which promised a night of screams in sheer pleasure just for him.

The moment the door closed, Jacob had his arms raised above his head and the older vampire was smirking down at him, "You are mine now little fledgling, what shall I do with you?" Jacob growled in his ear and when he moved up, Baron could see the red shining on his lips from the blood that he drank from his neck and he couldn't stop himself from leaning up and capturing his lips in a dirty kiss as he chased after the blood that was still there. The moment the kiss was broken, Baron growled softly against the other's lips, "Whatever the fuck you want, whatever you want to do to me, Jacob." And he meant that he was truly at the other's disposal and the way Jacob snarled softly... well he was sure he would feel every single thing that Jacob wanted to do to him. Before he knew it, his body was flipped over and he was on his hands and knees, "Stay right there little one, you don't want to disappoint me... or Ziu do you?" Baron whimpered at the thought of disappointing his maker and the other, "No... No, I promise I will be good." But apparently, that wasn't good enough for Jacob because he felt strong finger yank his head up by his hair, "From this moment on, you will only answer when I ask you a question and at the end of your answer you will call me master. Do you understand?" Baron couldn't think properly, he was feeling so many things but then a strong hand came down on his ass that was hard enough to make him cry out, "Yes master!" He could hear the vampire almost purr as his hair was slowly let go, "Good pet, such a good boy, I know Ziu will be proud of you for being so good for me." Baron almost preened under the compliments that he was giving and stayed exactly where he was, he didn't want to make Jacob upset and he knew without a doubt that the older vampire would be able to easily kill him if he didn't do what he was told. Jacob's long fingers trailed down his bare back and stopped at the pants he was wearing, "Let's get rid of these shall we..." Baron wasn't sure if he was talking to him but he nodded his head once not wanting him to think he wasn't listening. "Good boy," Jacob said as he began removing the barrier that kept the fledgling from being completely bare for him, once he was completely naked for the older man, he was shivering slightly not knowing what his master was going to do but he stayed perfectly still until he felt his body spin around and he was on his back again.

"No wonder Ziu wanted to save you, you are truly gorgeous pet... I am so happy we get to keep you." Was whispered against his lips before they were taken once again, not that he minded at all, his head was spinning from all the attention that he was given. Before he knew it, his hands were tied to the headboard in a black lace fabric that was soft to the touch but something told him that he couldn't remove it. "That dear boy is Ziu's it holds his power, and you are going to be staying there while we have our wicked way with you, only he can remove it." Baron whimpered but didn't say anything else, he was literally laid out for Jacob and Ziu to do whatever they wanted with him and he couldn't stop it... but again not that he wanted to stop it. Long fingers trailed down his pale skin and when he looked up at the man doing it, the look in his eyes made him whine knowing something amazing was going to happen. "What you will learn over time, each of us have our own personal powers, you see..." Jacob leaned over and captured Baron's nipple between his teeth making sure not to pierce it but give Baron the essence of pain mixed with pleasure, "We can all move quickly and have strength most humans wish to have but vampires in this line have their own powers. You see our maker has the power over objects, he can turn anything into an instrument of his will, one of us can affect emotions, my brother can erase memories... our leader, well St Van can control time... and you are wondering exactly what I can do.." Jacob leaned down so his full hard body was over his smaller one, "I can control minds, everything you think and feel... I know it and trust me little one... I will give you exactly what you need." And right then Baron knew without a doubt that he was owned but the man that could control his mind and the maker that has him chained to the bed and he couldn't ask for a better life, he could almost thank their leader that decided he was dinner. Jacob purred against his ear, "Don't worry little one, you will have your chance once you become stronger but right now... focus on me."

Before Baron could even try to control his thoughts to focus on the man the demanded it, he felt claws run down his bare chest which caused him to cry out in the ecstasy that he felt, "Do you like that baby? Do you like what master is doing?" Crying out when he felt the blood slowly moving out of his wounds, "Yes please master... more... I will be a good boy for you master." That seemed to please Jacob because a wet hand wrapped itself around his hard length and when Baron looked down, his dick was blood red and instead of scaring him, it turned him on more. "That's right pet, smell the blood in the air, taste it... crave it, I will give you what you need before our maker comes to give you what you deserve." Baron felt his fangs coming out and he couldn't stop licking his lips at the smell that was coming to him, "Please master... please..." He felt his back arch when the fingers tightened around him but suddenly a wrist was at his mouth, "Take boy." Baron looked up to make sure it was okay, "Thank you, master." He whispered against the wrist before he nipped at the skin and then sunk his fangs deep in the appendage and moaned around it once the blood rushed into his mouth. Baron sucked on the wrist savoring in the taste and not really realizing that Jacob was keeping himself busy by opening up his entrance up for Baron's smaller body to take Jacob's hard one. When the source of the blood was almost ripped from his mouth, Baron chased it but felt the push in his mind of what Jacob wanted, so being the good boy that he was, opened his legs wide for Jacob to sit in between them. "Such a good pet." The vampire groaned and before Baron could thank him, Jacob pressed the head of his own hard length at Baron's entrance and pressed into his welcoming body. His back arched off the bed and he screamed out just for Jacob, he wanted his master to know how wonderful he was making him feel. "I know Baron, just feel sweet boy, feel..." Was all that was whispered to him before he felt hands grip his hips hard and the wild ride started. All he could do was feel, Jacob knew exactly how to make him scream and cry just for him, he knew how to hold him and touch him to make his putty in his hands and he was sure it had to do with his power but right now he could care less. Feeling his end coming with no time at all, Baron whined loudly, "Master... please..." That seemed to spur Jacob on because his thrusts became quicker with more strength behind it, "Let go, Baron... let go for your master." And that was it, Baron screamed for his master while his entire body tightened around Jacob who met his end rather quickly also.

Before either could even come down from their high, they heard clapping at the door and when Baron forced his eyes open, he saw their maker wearing nothing more than a silk black robe who seemed to watch everything that happened. "Wonderful job my sweet boys, now it is my turn." He couldn't stop his eyes from widening but suddenly he wasn't tired and he craved more.


	3. Drained and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two weeks since Wooyoung witnessed the death of his close friend and two weeks since he begged the vampire that was told to erase his memories not to. Even though he was still shaken at what happened, he couldn't bear not remembering Van... he couldn't.
> 
> But now he had to live with the not knowing, he thought his life would go back to normal, well as normal as it could be... until one morning he walked into his office and sitting there was someone he saw die...
> 
> What would Baron possibly have to say to Ace and what would it mean for St Van?

It was a long two weeks for Doctor Wooyoung Jang, let alone he watched his best friend die right in front of his eyes, but the creature that killed him... still called to Ace no matter how much he tried to fight it. He didn't want to believe what happened to Baron truly happened, he didn't want to think that let alone vampires truly existed, but one attacked his friend and killed him as a result. He knew the night that it happened, he couldn't forget Van... he couldn't forget how his heart sped up quickly just thinking of him and even though he murdered his friend... he couldn't forget him. When he came to and the tall man named Lou was looking over him while he was laying in the hospital bed, "You are one of them aren't you?" Wooyoung couldn't stop from asking and Lou merely nodded his head before stepping close to where only he could hear him, "I have been ordered to erase your memories of what you saw tonight, it will not hurt, just close your eyes and it will be over shortly." Something deep within him jerked away but grabbed the vampire's wrist, "Please no, please... I don't want to forget him... I don't want to forget Van, I know what he did and what happened but please Lou. Don't take him away!" That seemed to make the vampire stop before he made the smaller male look up at him, "You don't want to forget the creature that took your friend from you?" He honestly sounded so shocked but the doctor nodded his head more than once, "Please, I don't want to forget him..." He pleaded with the creature and it seemed it worked, Lou gave a nod of his head, "You may be visited by one of us but I will allow you to keep your memories, I don't take anything unwillingly and since you want to cling to the memory of my leader... then you shall keep it but now a memory can be a burden." And with that Lou turned on his heels and walked out of the hospital without looking back.

Now Wooyoung was spending more time in his office writing up reports than dealing with patients, he couldn't stop thinking about Van and what had happened, he knew that the coven must have covered it up because what happened was not was told but that was neither here nor there. Wooyoung had to pick up the pieces of his life and try to move on, but it appeared the appearance of a vampire was finally happening but it wasn't any of the ones he saw... well not as what he was now. He was just getting a cup of coffee before returning to his office, he had a long day ahead of him with paperwork, but when he closed the door and he heard someone clear their throats... he almost jumped out of the window. Whipping around, Wooyoung's dark eyes landed on a male figure reading a newspaper in the chair across from his desk but when he lowered it, he couldn't stop his quick intake of breath. "Baron... but how... I saw..." Wooyoung truly couldn't finish a thought seeing his friend who was supposed to be dead slowly standing from his chair and walking towards him with his usual smile on his face. "Come now Ace I thought you were smarter than that." Was all he said and Wooyoung blinked in shock before his brain caught up, "You're a vampire..." That made Baron's smile grow bigger before nodding his head, "There you go, I knew you would get it, sorry I couldn't come to visit til now. Had to figure out how to ya know... unlive.." He laughed at his own joke, "And had to let the stabbing of Surgeon Chunghyeop Choi go away, I heard the great Surgeon was stabbed by a gang member." Baron snorted and shrugged his shoulders before turning to his friend seriously, "Why didn't you let Lou erase your memories?" Now that was a loaded question that he wasn't too sure how to start but his best friend just came back from the dead so he guessed he should try.

 "I... I am not sure how to answer that Baron..." That made the vampire make a face at him, "Try." Was all that was said and he gave a nod of his head before sitting at his desk, "I didn't want to forget him, Van, I don't know how to describe it honestly but something is telling me that I need to not forget him. Even after..." He made his own face and that made Baron chuckle darkly, "Even after he killed me." That made Ace frown and shake his head, "Please don't say that..." That just made the vampire chuckle, "Why not Ace? It's the truth, but it is okay because I am wonderful, I have a great life now. Two men that love and cherish me and..." He grinned almost childlike as he ran to Ace's window, cracking it open and wiggling his fingers in the air, and a blue jay landed lightly on his fingertips. "How the hell?" Wooyoung couldn't stop staring at the blue jay hopped on his friend's fingers before flying away and Baron closed the window with a happy smile, "Well at the time I didn't know that I was being made into a coven of vampires that each have their own powers. I can't talk about the others but thanks to my maker, I have the power over animals! It is really cool until I got pissed at Jacob and an entire bear family tried to come into the house..." He laughed like that was normal and all Wooyoung could do was stare in shock, "But I am okay Ace, I promise, I am happier as a vampire than I ever been alive. But that's not why I am here, my leader, St Van..." The human couldn't stop his intake of breath at the mere mention of the vampire he couldn't stop thinking about, "What about him?" He said in a whisper and he watched Baron slowly walk to him and boop his nose with his cold finger, "He misses you, he won't say it out loud but whenever he comes near me, he hauls ass in the other direction and then I heard that he didn't even hand Lou his ass for not doing what he was told. He said that he was right for not doing it, so you may or may not want to try to see him." Before Ace could even ask how to find him, he felt a gust of window so he looked towards the window thinking it was still open but when he turned back, Baron was gone but a sheet of paper was on the desk that had an address on it and a crude picture of himself with Van... so he now knew where he was but would he go to him? 

It didn't take long for Ace to decide to go see Van if the vampire would even see him, but even Baron said he missed him and Ace... he had to see him even if was just for a brief second and the man told him to leave. Deciding to just tell one of the head nurses that he will be out for the afternoon to attend to a matter with a patient, Ace got into his car and drove to the address Baron had left him, hoping that at least he and Van could talk but he wasn't too sure how well that would go since he does still have his memory and the man he couldn't stop thinking about was hiding from him. The drive didn't take as long as he thought it would, he barely was able to calm his nerves before he was getting out of his car and walking up to the front gate and buzzed the intercom, waiting for someone to answer. "We have no deliveries today." A deep tone came over it and Ace knew exactly who it was, "No... ummm, Lou? This is Doctor Jang..." Suddenly he heard a buzz and the gate opened, Wooyoung blinked but walked slowly to the door taking everything in, it was a beautiful property with a lovely garden to the left and a garage to the right but he didn't get to look around too much when the front door flung open and a blonde popped into view with a bright smile on his face, "Don't be nervous, I promise you are safe here, Lou went to go get the one you are looking for." All he could do was blink and nod as he was guided into the home, "I am Ayno, I believe you are the doctor my Lou was talking about." Wooyoung nodded his head as he focused on the vampire in front of him, suddenly not feeling as nervous as he had before the door opened and that confused him, but before he could try to ask anything a deep voice came from behind him, "That is his power, he can control emotions, and mine is mind control but you are safe... so you are the one." All Wooyoung could do was stare in shock, so Baron wasn't lying when he said they each had their own powers, "No he wasn't but come, Lou can't get St Van out of his room once he heard a certain doctor is here."

"Seriously Van you are over two centuries and you are hiding from a mortal?" A different person was talking and when he walked closer, his dark eyes landed on the man with a square jaw and seemed to be glaring at the door. "Yes! And you can go ahead and stop turning things against me Ziu before I make you spend the next fifty years in five minutes!" The voice that growled back made Wooyoung shiver knowing exactly who it was, "I dare you!" Was barked back but then everyone seemed to stop when Wooyoung walked closer and went to the door, he wasn't sure why but he needed to see Van and not just hear his voice. "...Van?" The only mortal in the room said and he could almost feel the vampire in the other room freeze, "Ziu send him away..." Was almost a plea more than an order but Ziu shook his head, "No I will not, it is time to deal with this Van." Wooyoung watched the taller male flick his wrist and he felt the drag more than heard it and suddenly the door was opened by a very reluctant Van, "I really need to stop wearing watches around you." He said in a soft tone but his eyes never left Wooyoung, "Deal with this." Was all that was said before each vampire turned and left them alone to stare at each other for now it appeared, "Hi..." The mortal couldn't stop saying with a nervous tone, suddenly wishing Ayno was there to help but he knew that he had to face the vampire alone. "Can I come in?" The vampire stared at him but slowly stepped to the side and wiggled his wrist when Wooyoung looked he saw his watch hanging there, "Only Ziu can get it off..." Like that explained anything but Wooyoung nodded his head anyway, walking into the bedroom he decided it was safer to just sit in on the small love seat Van had in his room and gave a pat to the other cushion, "I believe it is time we talk... don't you?" The older vampire almost looked sheepish but gave a nod of his head and slowly walked to the mortal. "Yeah..."


	4. Where to Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung finally found his spine and went to go see the vampire that ran through his mind in so many ways, when Baron comes to him... he knows he can't wait to see Van.
> 
> So off he went to see the vampire he felt connected to, to hope against hope that the man would want to see him... if only he knew what to say.

Wooyoung wasn't even sure how to start, how not only do you talk to someone you can't stop thinking about, but something that killed your best friend who is now a vampire... clearly something went wrong in his past life if these were his problems now. Clearing his throat, he looked over at Van who looked just as nervous as he was, "You look well..." Of course, he did, the man was a vampire so he was sure that his car accident injuries were nonexistent now. "Yes... as do you..." Was answered back to him and Wooyoung couldn't stop the shiver that happened at the vampire's voice, even after everything that happened, he could listen to that voice till the end of his days and be so happy. "So a vampire huh?" Wooyoung couldn't stop asking and when Van finally looked over at him, he looked sheepish and just something in the doctor made him want to feel better. "It's okay," He slowly brought his hand to Van's own on his lap and felt the vampire jerk slightly but not move away from him, "Honestly there was no way a human could be as beautiful as you are..." The apparently made the other snort, "Here I was going to say that you were the most beautiful mortal I have ever seen in my entire existence." That made him blush bright, never once in his life was he called beautiful, sure handsome and good looking but never beautiful, "Thank you..." He whispered before sitting closer to the vampire who just watched him to see if he had to run or not, "After everything, killing Baron... I can't... I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop my heart from beating just for you, the moment you came into my hospital... I was your's." 

Feeling Van's hand move, he felt it slowly touch his cheek and his full attention went to the man that was looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the entire world. "I never thought a miscalculation like landing in the hospital would bring me to you, but why Wooyoung? Why still find me after what I had done? I took your friend from you and if it weren't for Ziu... you would have lost him forever, so why?" The mortal couldn't stop nuzzling into the touch and gave a soft smile, "Love does that, I loved you from the moment my eyes landed on you when you opened your eyes the entire world made sense. And Baron actually found me and told me how to find you, he told me how happy he was now more than he was as a human and that you missed me." Van blinked in shock, "Love... I never thought..." He stopped himself before tilting Wooyoung's chin up and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss that the doctor couldn't stop whimpering into, he never thought he would be here, he never thought that he would be able to touch and kiss the vampire that did everything to hide from him. When the kiss slowly broke away, neither moved away from each other, and Wooyoung felt long fingers run through his hair and when he opened his eyes all he could do was stare back into the chocolate brown eyes that made him feel like he was finally exactly where he belonged. "I have searched so long for you, I have done many things in my time here on Earth, and never once did I think I would find something many spend their entire lives looking for." Wooyoung felt his eyes water from the emotions that he was feeling but he nodded his head and gave a soft smile, "I fully agree, I thought all I needed was my work to be happy then you came in needing me as much as I needed you." 

When his lips were taken once again, he barely registered that his smaller body was being moved until the felt the softest sheets he had ever felt under him, but he didn't care where his own body was... all that mattered was feeling the vampire's hard body against his own. "Van... Van please...." He whimpered out when the man's mouth moved from his lips down to his jawline, nipping at the available skin that he could reach. Already Wooyoung's head was spinning and he couldn't think properly and all Van was doing was kissing and nipping at his neck, feeling cool fingers go underneath the shirt that he was wearing to touch his own heated skin made him hiss but arch into the touch. He wasn't sure how he was already feeling like he was going to lose control when all Van was doing was touching him but he needed more, he needed everything the vampire would give him. Feeling sharp teeth nip at his throat, Wooyoung couldn't stop himself from turning his head slightly to give Van more room to do what he wanted, he knew what he was and he knew that if he drank from him then he would be lost forever but he already was. His entire soul craved the man on top of him that seemed to be fighting himself from actually biting him. Bringing one of his trembling hands to Van's head as he nuzzled into his neck, he ran his long fingers through the soft brown hair and watched Van look up at him, "I trust you..." Was all he said and he felt the vampire almost tremble in his arms but he shook his head, "I can't Wooyoung... I can't." He sounded so pained and the doctor just wanted to make him feel better so he nodded and ran his fingers through his love's hair as he kissed his way down his body while he slowly removed the shirt that he was wearing and stopped at the belt of his pants.

"Wooyoung please be sure, once I start I don't believe I will be able to stop, so please... please be sure that you want this.." Van sounded so lost and all Wooyoung could do was lean up and capture his lips in a heated kiss that he knew they both needed before he nodded his head as he whispered against his lips, "I am sure Van, you are all I want in this life, make me your's." And that was it, that very second he knew without a doubt that he would be tied to this vampire until the end of his time, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Being pressed down back into the bed, Wooyoung couldn't stop his hands from running over the man that was driving him wild, he couldn't stop himself from reaching under his shirt to touch the skin that was cool to the touch but made Wooyoung crave more. Whining against the lips that were making sure they kissed him with every inch of his life, he wanted the vampire's shirt off and it seemed Van got the message because he slowly broke away from the kiss to throw his shirt off of him and on the other side of the room before he came back to him and his lips were captured once again. The mortal couldn't stop touching if he tried, his own fingers itched to touch everything that Van was and from the reactions that he was getting, he wanted the exact same thing. When he felt fingers undo his belt and open up the slacks that he wore, Wooyoung whined against his lips and arched his back into the feeling. When the icy hand reached in and cupped him through his boxers, Wooyoung cried out and gripped onto the sheets that were beneath him. "You truly are a work of art Wooyoung, so perfect..." Van almost whispered to himself but he heard it and right then he knew what to do. "Ace... please... please call me Ace?" His own lust filled eyes locked with Van's and the vampire smirked softly before nodding his head, "Ace..." And the way he said his nickname made the owner of it whine for the other.

The moment he asked Van to call him his name, he felt free, almost like he was letting go of who he was for who he was becoming with St Van and he knew without a doubt that he would never leave the other. Feeling cool fingers tug at his pants that he was wearing, Ace leaned up so Van could remove his pants and when he did, it seemed the vampire wanted to stare at him for a moment. "You are so perfect Ace, your body is just craving mine isn't it?" The vampire's voice was rough from lust and he knew that he wasn't any better, "Yes! Van please make me your's, make me your's!" He cried out for him and it seemed to make the other move into motion, he needed Van to do something because he felt that he was slowly going insane from want. Feeling the cool body come back against his own, Ace realized that Van had gotten rid of his own pants when he felt the hard length of the vampire run over his which only fueled the fire that he felt. Whimpering against Van's neck, he couldn't stop himself from kissing the skin that was now available to him, and it seemed that the other enjoyed his touch so he nipped at his throat and it made the taller male hips move on their own and arch into Ace's own erection. "...fuck..." The vampire muttered and he moved slowly away from Ace but he didn't go far, leaning over grabbing a small tube of lube and a condom, he slowly moved back to Ace and gave him a sultry look, "I have to prepare you, vampires don't feel pain like you do and I just found you, I don't want to hurt you in any way if I can help it." That made the mortal nod his head more than what was necessary but he understood, how they met was proof that vampires don't feel pain in the way that he did. When his lips were captured in another kiss, while he felt his legs being spread for Van to fit into, at this point he was more than willing to do whatever Van asked if it meant that he could finally feel all of him. Ace couldn't stop the small whine that escaped his lips when he felt a lubed finger prod his entrance before entering, "Relax Ace..." Van whispered against his lips and he felt his body slowly relaxing with the soft kisses Van was giving him to take his mind away from what was happening. 

The kisses were working and before he knew it, Van had three fingers deep within him, his own body singing for the other, "Pl...please Van... please...." The usual doctor that knew many words couldn't think of anything other than please, he craved Van to be so deep within until he wasn't sure when one started and the other finished. Feeling Van slowly move away from his body to hover over him, "You ready?" Was all that was asked and Ace nodded his head as he whimpered, "Please, I need you Van... please..." He wasn't above begging at this point but it seemed the other needed to be inside of him as much as he needed him to be there. When he watched Van reach for the condom, he shook his head, "No, please... I want to feel all of you, I don't want anything between us..." That made Van blink in shock, "Are you sure?" Ace nodded his head, "More than anything, I trust you with everything I am Van and I know I get checked regularly at work, and as much as I am new to vampires I don't think you have to worry about an std." That seemed to make the vampire smile softly before he threw the condom away and leaned back over the smaller male, "Ready?" Warm chocolate brown eyes locked with his own and he knew no words needed to be spoken so he nodded his head and wrapped himself as much as he could while the man that claimed his soul the moment they met slowly began pushing his length into his body and all Ace could do was cry just for him. When Van was all the way to the hilt, both men breathed against each other's lips as one adjusted to the length within him and the other adjusted to being within his body. Once it appeared both men were able to continue, Van reached up and cupped his cheek as he slowly pulled out only to thrust back in slowly, and all Ace could do was hold on. He had never in his life felt such pleasure and all he could do was hold on tight to Van knowing that he would take care of him. 

After a few moments of slowly getting used to each other, Van picked up his pace and it had Ace arching his back and crying out for the vampire that was playing his body like his own instrument. "God... Van..." He cried out for him and it made the vampire that was thrusting into him lay his head on his shoulder as they lost themselves in the pleasure that was happening. Ace arched his neck and he felt Van shiver, "Please... Van... take what you need... please..." He all but whined out as he felt his release coming quickly with what Van was doing to him. He felt Van move slowly before his eyes were locked with his lover's, all he did was give one nod and that seemed to be enough for Van because he nuzzled his neck again but this time he nipped at it with sharp teeth and when he punctured it... Ace screamed as he hit his release right then and all he could do was hold on to Van as he drank from him but it seemed when his release was hit, it triggered Van's and he felt the man fill him in ways he had never had before his silky tongue lapped over the wound that he had and he was almost sure he felt it healing but he wasn't sure. When soft lips captured his own, he tasted a coppery taste which he knew was blood but it didn't bother him. "I will be right back..." As soon as those words left Van's lips, he felt a small gust of wind but before he could open his eyes again, the vampire was back cleaning him up with a warm cloth before he felt his body slowly being moved and arms around his small frame. "I am never letting you go Ace, you are mine." Ace nodded his head and gave him a soft smile, "I don't want to be anywhere else my love, you are everything I could ever need in my life." He nuzzled into the vampire who was holding him like he was a tresure. 

If only Ace realized that the end of his life was coming quicker than he ever thought could happen, if only he realized that his life was going to be in danger but not by a vampire...


	5. One Lost to the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace finally has what he wants, he finally is able to be with the one that he loves, but now it seemed that fate wanted to test a vampire who swore never to turn another mortal, and the mortal that held his heart being ripped from him... can Van finally come to terms with how much he needs Ace or will he watch the only man he truly ever loved to die right in front of his very eyes?

It had been a couple of days since Ace came to the home of the man... well vampire that held his heart in more ways than he ever thought could happen. He was welcomed into the group of vampires rather quickly after they all learned that the great St Van had not only fallen in love but fell in love with a mortal, and it appeared that his love's second in command wasn't exactly happy that he wouldn't change him. "Explain to me again why you won't turn him?" Ziu said with a slight hiss in his tone, Ace didn't say anything knowing that this was between them and he already spoke to Van about his views on the entire thing. He wanted to stay with him forever and he would be more than willing to be turned to do that. "I will not discuss this again Ziu, I am not taking his life just to have him stay with me, I want him to have a life and you can't have that when you are one of us!" The only mortal in the room couldn't stop the jump that happened at Van's tone, he knew his love didn't want to turn anyone that could have a chance at life but he already knew there was no life without Van in it. "I have followed you since you found me, I have followed your rule, but this is just stupid and you know it, Van." The tall vampire turned to Ace who was still at Van's side holding his hand and trying to calm the vampire down, "Do you want to stay human? Do you want to die and leave Van alone once more?" The mortal blinked in shock that those questions even popped out of his mouth but he decided to share his feelings once again, "I don't, I have told him to turn me, but I am not going to force him to do something he doesn't feel he needs to do. And it's really not fair for you to come after him like this... he saved your life and now you are asking him to take mine... it needs to be his choice." He felt Ziu bristle and just spun on his heels, slamming the door behind him leaving the two lovers alone once again.

Van let out a deep sigh and laid back against his love seat while Ace snuggled closer to him, "I am sorry... I just, I can't..." Van started but Ace wouldn't let him finish his statement. "You have nothing to be sorry for Van, I have told you that I will stay at your side for as long as you will allow me, vampire, or not, you are all that I need in this life." He could feel the stress leave his boyfriend at his words and he felt long fingers run through his black hair, "I have no idea what I did in a past life to deserve you but I am so thrilled that I found you." The human gave a soft laugh and just rested against his lover, he knew what he wanted but he knew that Van fought against himself from turning him, after learning exactly how he was turned, Ace wasn't going to push the idea. His maker Hongki had found him starved on the side of a stretch of land, his family sold him off for some food and he had such a spirit about him that he wouldn't bend to will so the ones that bought him literally threw him out. He had nowhere to go and spent time walking until he collapsed while waiting for death to take him. Thankfully for him a vampire felt someone in need and rescued him, there was no way that Van could survive what he had gone through so Hongki gave him a choice... to live or die, and his love decided to live. What he didn't know was the man that created him, came from a long line of vampires with special powers, and being the head of his coven Hongki could affect the weather. After a long time of learning how to not only live as a vampire but with his powers of time... it was a long road for the one that the doctor loved so much so he wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. "I love you, Van, no matter what." Ace whispered softly and felt his boyfriend's strong arms wrap more securely around him while they sat in silence just enjoying their time together, and if the vampire were the mind reader of the group then maybe he would have changed his mortal when he had the chance.

Within the hour, Baron comes rushing into the room, not bothering with knocking and went right to Van who was holding a sleep Ace to his chest. "St Van, hunters... they had come to find you. Ziu and Jacob are grabbing their attention but you have to get out of here... you have to get him out of here." That made the vampire jerk which caused the human to sit up and look around confused for a moment, "...Van?" His tone raspy from sleep but when he saw Baron looking terrified he knew something was wrong, "What?" Was all he could ask before both vampires helped him up and he was wrapped in a hug by his best friend, "Be safe Ace, please be safe..." Was all he said before he used his vampire speed to go help his lovers with the hunters. "We have to go Ace, hunters had found me, they realized exactly what I can do and we just have to go okay?" Van actually sounded afraid so he didn't even talk while he got his jacket and boots on to leave the home with the love of his life, "Just tell me what to do." Was all he said, he didn't want to risk them finding them and him losing his perfect love. "Hold on." Was all Van said before wrapping his smaller frame in his arms and running at full vampire speed but it seemed the hunters knew the other three were decoys because suddenly his boyfriend jerked and fell right to the forest ground, dropping him with him. "Van! Van!" Ace said in fear and he watched his boyfriend's body jerk seeing the taser in him, "No..." He whispered and he didn't care what happened to him, Van had to keep going, so he licked his lips and took the cords out of his body, his body jerking from the currents going through him but once he knew the vampire was free, he threw it away. "Are you alright?" Ace had to ask while his own body was twitching from the effects, "Are you?" Van whispered back and Ace simply nodded, "It will go away shortly, it isn't as strong as it was..." Van nodded and picked him, taking him back in his arms to run, they only gotten to the edge of the forest when they heard foot movements and before Ace could even blink, he was behind Van with a strong arm around his waist to keep him there.

"Well well, boys look who we have finally caught up with?" The hunter said in a sarcastic tone that made Van growl, "And you know what I can do so back off." The older man waved his hand and nodded, "Yeah you can affect time but tell me, can you see what is gonna come next?" Right when those words left his lips, Ace heard guns click and without thinking of his own safety, he jerked away from his love and stepped right in front of the mayhem, he glared at the hunter who smirked: "Kill them both." Was the last words they both heard but for once Ace was quicker and pushed Van out of the way when the first bullet hit him right in the shoulder. His body flared in pain when the second bullet hit him and then the third struck him right in the heart, all he could do was cry out and fall but he heard Van's roar through the forest and felt a gust of wind, knowing his love was at his side again. "No...Ace...no..." Van sounded anguished and then he heard nothing, no birds, no humans... nothing, and he realized that Van stopped time to try to save him. Blinking several times through the pain, Ace locked eyes with his vampire, "Don't Van... don't, I would do it all over again if it meant your safety. I will be okay because I found love and no matter what you have to keep going, not for me but for the others. They need their leader." He knew Van was thinking of a way to rewind time but Ace knew without a doubt that it would only lead them right back to here and he would save him as many times as he could because he loved him. Suddenly he heard the birds again but then he heard what sounded like fighting and he knew the others had found them, feeling his time coming closer to ending, Ace had to focus... he touched his lover's cheek with a bloody hand and gave him a soft smile. "I love you, Van, I love you more than I could love anyone.. and this isn..." It was getting harder and harder to talk but he had to tell him. "It isn't your fault..." Suddenly all the air left his body and it was getting harder and harder to open his eyes, hearing his lover sob into the night air, Ace's hand fell away from his cheek and landed on the ground as his body grew still and unmoving.

-St Van-

St Van, the head of a powerful vampire coven, a vampire that could stop and speed up time was watching the only person he had ever loved in his entire existence bleed out on the forest floor because of him. "Ace... please..." Van begged as he held his hand, he still felt a soft murmur in his mortal's body, "Help me... help..." He cried into his boyfriend's hand as he felt Ayno and Lou come to his side. "You can save him, Van, he can come back to you..." That made the head vampire shake his head, "I can.. can't Ayno, I told him that I wouldn't." He felt a strong hand touch his shoulder, "He wanted a life with you, he wants to be with you, he risked his life to save you... what more do you need?" Lou's voice came to his ears and he nodded his head once, "Not here... no, I can't do this on the ground... I can't, he deserves more than that..." Van's soft voice came out and the vampires helped carry Ace's unmoving body back to their home, no one spoke knowing exactly how it felt to have someone that you loved fall that way. Lou and Ayno placed Ace's body down gently on the couch and moved out of the way for Van to do what he needed to do, he heard some movement and saw Jacob and Ziu holding Baron's sobbing body to the both of them. "...no... Ace..." That did not make the head vampire feel any better, knowing that the fledgling trusted him to keep his best friend safe. "I am sorry Baron, for so many things, but I will make this right." He looked at the youngest vampire who whimpered into his maker's arms but he saw the nod of his head. Turning back to his love, the man that saved him in more ways than one, lying lifelessly on the couch, "I didn't want this for you, I didn't want you to have to live like this but... I can't let you go, forgive me." He bit his own wrist and brought it up to Ace's pale lips, feeling the soft gasp come from his lips as the blood fell between them, Van used his other hand to prop up Ace's head so he could drink and when he knew exactly when he needed to stop Ace, he slowly pulled his wrist away and laid his head back down on the pillow. "Rest my love, I will be here." He said in a soft tone and kissed his love's forehead as he slowly let him go and turned to the vampires in his coven, his family.

"He will live, but I warn you all, get out of here when he wakes up... he will be the first in my line that I turned with my own blood." He looked at Ziu, he had made a horrible mistake and Hongki was the one that turned his friend, but Ace would be the first in Van's line and he knew that he would be powerful. He watched them all nod, "Yes." Was all they said and he watched Baron walk right to him and bow his head, "Thank you, thank you for saving him... I owe you a great deal." That made the head vampire shake his head, "No my friend, I have taken enough from you, allow me to bring something back." He watched Baron blink in shock before giving him a smile and walking back to his two lovers who wrapped him in a hug as they left the room. Watching Ayno lead Lou out of the room, he was left alone with the one that held his heart, now it was a waiting game to see when Ace would wake up and what will happen when he does. Taking the time to wash his love's body to make sure there was no blood on him, and changing his clothes into something more appropriate, he laid his still unmoving body down on their bed and waited. Deciding to go shower and change himself, he didn't want Ace to wake up to him being a mess, no he needed to make sure that he was ready for the new vampire to awaken. Slowly coming into the room, the first thing Van noticed that his books on the shelves across the room were starting to float on their own and when he turned, he saw the love of his life floating on the bed and slowly sitting up to look at him. 

"Ace?" He asked in a soft tone and slowly walked to his boyfriend who seemed to realize that he was floating, "What is happening?" The new fledgling asked as he slowly reached out to touch Van, "What do you remember?" The head vampire asked as he slowly reached out to take his hand, which seemed to help control his power because he slowly ended up on his feet right next to him. "We were running from the hunters and all I could think of was that you need to survive..." He tilted his head and then his eyes got wide, "I was shot..." Van watched those eyes he could drown in focus on him, "You turned me, why?" Van couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching his cheek, "I couldn't live without you, and I knew that we are meant to be together." That seemed to appease the vampire but then he looked around seeing things floating in the bedroom, he blinked at looked back at his lover, "Are you doing that?" Van gave a soft chuckle and shook his head before wrapping his arms around his waist, "No my love, that would be you, but don't worry... we have all the time in the world for you to control it. So how about we get something to eat?" That seemed to perk up the vampire and nod his head, "Please." Holding his love close, he knew no matter what happened now, as long as he had Ace at his side then he truly could do anything. Whatever fate decided to throw their way... they would be together and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! St Van and Ace have told their story, wait for more to come!


End file.
